GOSH!
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Monta mau 'obrak-abrik' penampilannya ! Gimana ya urusan dia sama para okama di salon ? Kekeke ! Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata]


Hohoho~ *ketawa ala santa* (?)

Yuu-chan balik lagi dengan fiction humor !

Dan tentu saja.., chara-nya ? Monta-nyan :* #plak

Ditambah OC (Aiko-chan pastinya) dan para okama yang bertugas di salon (?!)

Yah, ini kayak lanjutan dari 'Monkey's Valentine' atau semacamnya lah.. #hah

Happy reading, bananas~ (*kemudian didamprat*)

...

...

**GOSH?!**

...

...

Monta udah panas-dingin (meriang ?) sama Riku yang datang melulu ke Deimon buat ketemu Aiko.

Monta tau Riku itu kece.. (*author mesem-mesem)

Monta tau Riku itu berotak pentium 101.. (egile buset ?)

Monta tau Riku itu pendek… #lha?!

Jadi seenggaknya, Monta punya niat buat ngeobrak-abrik penampilannya yang tralala trilili itu jadi ULALA CETAAAR !

* * *

Hari minggu ini tekad Monta udah bulat sebulat-bulatnya baso yang biasa dijual didepan rumah author #apaansih buat pergi ke salon yang gosipnya (Cuma gosipnya, nyatanya sih kagak tau) bisa bikin orang seancur atau seabstrak apapun bakal jadi _AMAZING _#eaaak

Monta yang Cuma pake kaos belel dan celana dalam #WHATTHE eh, celana pendek berjalan pantang maju mundur terus (kayak udur-udur, dong ? *ngikik ala kuda*) ke salon tersebut.

Pas masuk…

ENG...

ING…

ENG…

Muncul para pekerja yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah para…

O-KA-MA..

Okama ?! Bences ?! Aih, aih.. *benerin bulu mata palsu*

Awalnya Monta takut banget 'diapa-apain' sama para bences tuh yang ragu-akan-alat-kelamin #weh itu,

Tapi ternyata ada CCTV diujung ruangan ituhhh !

Jadi, Monta lega dikit..

Soalnya, kalau dia 'diapa-apain' seenggaknya bakal ada rekaman bukti buat dibilangin ke polisi ! #tsaah

* * *

Ritual (?) 'membereskan' muka Monda yang acak adut carut marut itu berjalan selama 5 jam lebih..,

"Aih, aih.. Ciyuuus deh ! Kegantengan kamyuh naik sampai 0,0000003 % cyiiin !" teriak okama yang punya jambang sampe nyentuh lantai, ckckck..

"Tapi inget yah, mas broh.. Jangan ngaca sampe 2 hari kedepan, ntar 'mantera' yang udah eike tempel dengan susah payah tuh ilang lagih..," pesan para bencong sebelum Monta keluar dari salon.

Monta lalu pulang dengan wajah bangga bin berbinar-binar,

Lagaknya udah kayak bintang iklan _shampoo_ yang lagi kena sembelit 2 hari #kok

Rasanya semua orang dijalan ngeliatin dia dengan mata belotot,

Malah ada yang sampe hampir keluar !

Monta kira mereka liatin penampilan barunya..

Ternyata ?

Celana Monta yang bagian pantat bolong, cyiiin !

P.S : Itu bolongnya gak tau gara-gara apaan.. Tanya aja para okama di salon, kali-kali aja tadi ada yang 'iseng' tuh ! #woi

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Monta jalan ke sekolah dengan tampang seolah dia itu _SEXY_..

Semua murid bengong-bengong ngeliat penampilan baru monyet #hush bertampang burja itu !

Tanpa basa-basi, salam-salaman, atau minta tanda tangan (?) Monta langsung nyegat Aiko yang baru aja mau masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ohayou, Ai-chan..," sapa Monta sambil memasang senyum lebar supaya gigi-giginya yang baru disikat pake amplas,

"O, ohayou, Monta-kun..," Aiko bingung ngeliat mukanya,

"Gimana nih muka eike yang baru, cyiiin ?"

Oke, Monta suskes tertular bahasa para bences di salon !

Aiko nggak ngejawab, dia ngeluarin cermin mini yang unyu-unyu dari tasnya trus dikasihin ke Monta.

"Ngaca, deh..," ujar Aiko takut-takut.

Monta kemudian berkaca dengan wajah tegang-tegang pingin ke jamban tetangga.. #loh

Dan hasilnya ?

…

GOSH?!

Bibir Monta penuh lipgloss, belepotan..

Mukanya penuh bedak tabur buat bayi yang gak merata..

Plus, bulu mata + alis palsu !

Monta langsung teriak-teriak histeris trus kabur dari sekolah seketika sementara cerminnya terbang entah kemana (?)

Dia parno banget !

Separno-parnonya orang ketemu tuyul kribo atau kuntilanak baru di smoothing ! #jder

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Monta ngilang entah kemana..

Soalnya dia gak masuk sekolah !

Yaaah, menurut saksi mata yang ngeliat Monta ngebolos hari itu, sih..

Monta lagi belajar ngegombal ! (sampai gak masuk sekolah ? Ckckck..)

Mulai dari ngegombalin pisang,

Ngegombalin jamban,

Sampai ngegombalin nenek-nenek tetangga !

Pokonya, keep fighting Monta-nyan ! (*author dicekek*)

...

~THE END~

...

Nah, ini fiction nista saya seperti biasanya~

Kekekeke ! *ketawa ala Hiruma*

Tinggalkan review yak !

Kalau nggak saya tembak pake AK-47 !

Eh ?!

Abaikan yang tadi~ #plak

Jaa~


End file.
